


The Passcode

by Drarrystic



Series: Bucky and Tony are in love [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Iron Man is on bodyguard duty, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrystic/pseuds/Drarrystic
Summary: Les Avengers obtiennent une sinistre information : HYDRA va essayer de récupérer leur ancien assassin, le soldat de l'hiver. Ayant peur pour son meilleur ami, Captain America demande de l'aide à Tony.Après tout, qui d'autre pourrait surveiller le soldat de l'hiver pendant que les Avengers s'occupent d'HYDRA si ce n'est le garde personnel de Tony Stark, Iron Man.





	The Passcode

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Passcode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049046) by [lantia4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever). 



> Cette fiction est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise. Elles portent le même nom et l'auteur, à qui revient le mérite de l'histoire, est lantia4ever. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !
> 
> Notes de l'auteur :  
> Written for the Anon prompt: Okay, so I’ve read a lot of wonderful bodyguard AUs with these two, but it is always Bucky as the bodyguard (understandably). Anyone up for trying the reverse, Tony as Bucky’s bodyguard somehow? Maybe it’s an AU where Iron Man’s identity isn’t known, and when Bucky for some reason or another (maybe he isn’t even the WS, maybe he’s just suddenly famous and/or in danger) needs a bodyguard, Tony sends his own personal one - the Iron Man.  
> Hi everyone! ^^ Here's a little WinterIron prompt fill that I absolutely enjoyed writing <3 I realized I've never written a 616-kinda fic or at least secret identities one, so I've jumped at the opportunity :)  
> Enjoy and let me know what you think! ^^

“Tu veux que je … quoi?” Tony regarde Cap comme si trois têtes venaient de lui pousser.

“Ce serait juste temporaire, juste jusqu’à ce qu’on localise HYDRA et qu’on s’occupe d’eux,” Cap lève sa main pour l’apaiser et lui fait ses yeux de cocker qu’il refuse d’admettre de posséder.

Moins de six mois après le retour de Bucky Barnes - le soldat de l’hiver, HYDRA planifie déjà de récupérer leur ancien assassin. Donc Cap peut être là et donner l’impression d’être serein mais Tony n’est pas dupé.

Il est anxieux et inquiet et veut effacer HYDRA de l’existence de Bucky le plus vite possible …parce que Dieu en soit témoin ils ne peuvent pas réussir et reposer leurs tentacules visqueuses sur l’homme.

“Mais si Iron Man est engagé ailleurs-”

“Non! Je veux dire … Je devrais vérifier avec lui mais je suis sûre qu’il fera de la place dans son emploi du temps chargé après que je lui ai expliqué la situation.”

C’est dans ces moments là que Tony souhaiterait que tout le monde sache qu’il est Iron Man. Ou au moins les Avengers. Puisque maintenant Cap est inquiet pensant que Tony va refuser de laisser Iron Man être le garde du corps de son meilleur ami jusqu’à ce que le problème HYDRA soit réglé car Tony et Barnes ne sont pas vraiment amis.

C’est là que l’on retrouve le dédoublement de personnalité. Iron Man et Bucky sont amis. Ils traînent ensemble après les missions tout le temps. Il n’y a aucune raison pour qu’Iron Man ne donne pas un coup de main à son pote en métal et à part Cap, Iron Man est le seul avec qui Bucky veut bien passer du temps volontairement.

Tony est … il est juste l’ingénieur excentrique qui a un béguin monstre sur l’ancien assassin d’HYDRA et qui répare son bras en métal occasionnellement donc Cap n’a vraiment aucune raison de croire qu’il ferait tout son possible pour aider Barnes à part ça.

Ces manigances sur son identité secrète lui donnent mal à la tête.

“Mais si tu as besoin de lui-”

“Cap! C’est bon. Je n’ai aucun plan de prévu sinon de travailler sur la nouvelle version de l’armure et je n’ai pas besoin qu’Iron Man me protège pendant que je fais ça. En fait, je ne le veux nul part autour du labo… Le gars est une menace avec la technologie,” il rit, un peu trop aiguë à son goût mais Cap n’y prête pas attention.

“Je t’en dois une, Tony. Et pas une petite,” il lui sourit, la main sur son épaule.

“N’importe quoi pour mes amis. De plus, Iron Man est celui qui va faire tout le boulot donc vois ça avec lui,’ Tony hausse les épaules.

“Je le ferais. Merci, Tony.”

Une autre mission, une autre semaine de mensonges à prévoir. Juste sa chance.

“J’ai dis à Stevie que je n’avais pas besoin de garde du corps,” Bucky lève les yeux au ciel, mais le salue- Iron Man- avec un sourire le lendemain à l'étage commun.

“Il ne voulait pas t’enfermer… ce qui était la seule autre option. Et ce n’est pas comme si ça me dérangeait. Chaque petit soldat d’HYDRA qui osera se faufiler près de nous, je serais heureux de le transformer en poussière.”

Il rigole, retournant un pistolet dans l’étui au niveau de sa cuisse. “Toi et moi, mec. Stark est d’accord avec ça?”

Est-ce qu’il est d’accord avec ça? Nope. Il a besoin que Bucky arrête de l’appeler Stark. Et plus important, il a besoin d’arrêter ça… ces … ces sentiments. “Pff, évidemment. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne le serait pas?”

“Je sais pas. Je ne sais pas s’il m’apprécie tant que ça.”

Est-ce que ce mec est sérieux!?! Tony lui fait les yeux doux depuis des mois!

Dans son dos. Secrètement et lâchement. Bon sang.

“S’il ne t’appréciait pas, je ne serais pas là,” il se montre du doigt, toute la phrase embrouillant son cerveau avec son ridicule. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de fois avant qu’il ne puisse plus parler de lui-même à la troisième personne tout en prétendant que ce n’est pas lui sans devenir fou. “Même s’il ne t’aimait pas, je doute qu’il te déteste assez pour laisser HYDRA te kidnapper. L’homme déteste HYDRA avec une certaine passion.”

Bucky acquiesce, n’ayant pas l’air très convaincu. “Peu importe, on a pas mal de temps devant nous… Je pensais qu’on pourrait en profiter. Des idées?” sourit-il.  

Une grande variété d’idée obscènes, oui. “Pas de jeux vidéos. Thor détruit assez de manettes pour nous tous, je n’ai pas besoin de Tony sur mon dos pour ça aussi.” Sans mentionner que Bucky est bien trop bon à Mortal Combat.

“Un film?”

“La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, tu aimais Star Wars. Je ne veux être vu nul part regardant ça dans cet espace-temps et dimension.”

“Une série alors.”

“Si tu dis Star Trek, je vais vomir partout dans l’armure.”

“Romanov m’a recommandé quelque chose il y a un moment… ça devait être… Game of Dragons?”

Tony rigola, se déplaçant sur le canapé. Il n’y que Romanov pour avoir de bons goûts cinématographique… et un bon sens de l’humour. Combien de fois disent-il ‘Winter is coming’ là dedans déjà? “Game of Thrones. Ouais. Je veux bien le revoir. JARVIS?”

“Je vais mettre en file d’attente la première saison pour vous alors”

Ils s’assoient, mettant leurs pieds sur la table basse - puisque Cap n’est pas là pour les engueuler sur ça - et JARVIS lance le générique.

“Winter is coming? Sérieusement?” Bucky se moque du titre du premier épisode, mais l’apprécie quand même.

Ils passent les jours d’après à la tour - regardant la télé, s’entraînant à la salle, discutant de tout et rien devant un café glacé. Avec la majorité des Avengers déployés pour s’occuper du problème HYDRA, ils sont majoritairement seuls.

Spider-Man traîne avec eux une après-midi après l’école, même s’il continue de nier qu’il y va, Wolverine fait quelques combats avec Bucky à la salle de sport et Deadpool arrive de nul part après qu’ils aient bu deux, trois verres et chante avec eux au karaoké … deux fois.

Cap les tient au courant sur la mission et vu ce qu’il raconte, ils sont juste derrière HYDRA. Tony est à la fois soulagé et … déçu. Le travail efficace de Cap signifie qu’il n’y aura bientôt plus de menace au bien être de Bucky - dont ils sont au courant- et que donc il n’aura plus besoin des services d’Iron Man. Ce qui est une bonne chose. Bucky sain et sauf est une bonne chose.

Tony va devoir trouver d'autres excuses pour tenir compagnie à l’homme, préférablement celles qui n’incluent pas une menace imminente de kidnapping ou de mort.

Autant pour lui, supposé être un playboy draguant tout ce qui bouge… quand il s’agit de Bucky, il est complètement démuni.

C’est facile de plaisanter avec lui dans l’armure. Bucky aime bien Iron Man. Mais Tony … la simple idée de lancer une conversation amicale avec lui en tant que Tony est … effrayante. Il n’a jamais été doué avec le rejet. Et ce serait pire … être accepté en tant qu’Iron Man, rejeté en tant que Tony. Comme s’il était deux personnes au lieu d’une.

Tout est fini le sixième jour.

“On les a eu, Iron Man! On a sécurisé la base, récupéré toutes les preuves dont on a besoin et quand Romanov aura fini avec les agents, on en aura encore plus.”

“C’est … des bonnes nouvelles ! Prends ton temps, Cap. On sera en train de vous attendre juste ici,” lui dit-il, raccrochant l’appel après que Cap leur donne un résumé de leur retour.

Dans quelques heures, la racaille HYDRA va être balancée en prison et les Avengers reviendront victorieux. Ils célébreront la victoire, Iron Man trouvera très probablement une excuse de pourquoi Tony ne peut pas venir - pas qu’il ne s’attende à être invité - et dès demain matin, Tony va s'enfermer dans son labo pendant une semaine, se morfondant comme un adolescent en mal d'amour.

Quand est-ce qu’il est devenu si pathétique ?

Avant que son cerveau ne puisse trouver une réponse gênante, Bucky apparaît dans son chant de vision, une bière à la main. “Tout va bien?”

“Euh… ouais. Tout est … parfait. Cap et l'équipe ont trouvé la base d’HYDRA et sont au milieu d’un raide pendant qu’on parle,” il essaye d’avoir un ton joyeux, échouant misérablement. Le casque est pratique pour des moments comme ça. Son visage trahirait trop de choses maintenant.

“Oh,” Bucky fronce les sourcils, ce qui n’est définitivement pas la réaction que Tony attendait. “Ouais, c’est … super. Donc. Pourquoi on ne commencerait pas à fêter la mission réussite un peu plus tôt?”

“Ok… on dirait que tu as déjà commencé,” il montre la bière.

“Eh. Peu importe… on pourrait inviter Stark à monter ici? Est-ce qu’il quitte le labo une seconde ces jours-ci ? Ou il est de nouveau en train de travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement pour une nouvelle technologie ?”

“Ouep, tu l'as dis. On ne peut rien faire pour le faire sortir du labo quand il travaille sur un projet passionnant. Tu en penses quoi, JARVIS? Tony est partant pour une soirée?”

Pauvre JARVIS a dû aussi s'habituer à cette connerie d’identité cachée. Il trouve ça surtout amusant. Ce petit ...

“Euh… JARVIS?” Bucky fronce les sourcils au manque de réponse de l’IA et à son insu, Tony également.

“JARVIS! Réponds,” demande-t-il mais les communications restent sinistrement silencieuses.

“Ça ne sent pas bon,” Bucky sort un couteau de nul part, attrapant son avant bras et essayant de le pousser hors du passage.

Tony ne bouge pas. Il a une vue parfaite sur le couloir menant aux escaliers de secours et c’est pour ça qu’il le voit venir. 'Le' étant trois grenades différentes volant dans leur direction. Sans JARVIS pour réfléchir rapidement pour lui, il pousse Bucky aussi loin que possible du supposé impact, faisant rempart avec tout son corps.

Une grenade à particules traumatisantes se déclenche en premier, suivit de deux explosions. Qu’est-ce qu’ils essayent de faire?! Récupérer le soldat de l’hiver en morceaux ?!

Il se relève, ses propulseurs prêts à l’usage alors que Bucky se rue derrière le canapé pour se couvrir - et récupérer le revolver caché en dessous. Ils visent le couloir, arme et propulseurs en main, gardant les intrus à distance.

Juste au moment où Tony avançait vers les escaliers pour les présenter aux poings d’Iron Man, une explosion assourdissante retentit à travers la pièce, brisant toutes les fenêtres et l’envoyant voler contre un mur.

Une vague d’agents d’HYDRA inondèrent la pièce depuis l’escalier et l'extérieur - venant probablement du toit et avant que Tony ne puisse se remettre sur pieds et les envoyer en enfer, ils sont cernés et la plupart - si ce n’est pas tous - ont leur armes dirigée _s_ vers Bucky.

Ces bâtards sont venus préparés, jure-t-il, son cerveau cherchant déjà des façons d'échapper à leur situation difficile.

“Tu devrais déposer les armes, conserve. Ou ton pote est mort,” un des agents s’avance vers lui, les mains dans les poches- il doit être le leader.

“Mieux vaut mort qu'avec HYDRA,” crache Bucky, son arme toujours pointée vers l’agent le plus proche de lui.

Tony préférerait aucune des deux options. Mais ils sont trop nombreux. Même s’il les vise tous, il y a des chances que l’un d'eux arrive tout de même à tirer … et c’est tout ce qu’il lui faut. Il abaisse les propulseurs - ce ne sont pas ses seules armes après tout et de cette façon il pourra peut-être gagner du temps. Peut-être… avec espoir...

Bucky gronde, n'approuvant définitivement pas le geste. “Tire leur juste dessus, Iron Man!”

“C’est bien,” le chef réprima un rire, faisant un autre pas vers lui. “Maintenant … vous allez me donner le mot de passe du labo de Tony Stark.”

“Quoi?!” S’écrie Bucky, son arme changeant de cible pour viser le leader.

“Quoi?” Tony fronce les sourcils, encore plus confus qu’avant.

“Vous pensiez qu’on allait s’embêter avec tout ça juste pour vous?” L’homme lança un regard à Bucky. “Nan… maintenant qu’on est ici, on partira avec tout ce qu’on peut prendre. Donc,” il se tourna de nouveau vers lui. “J’imagine que le garde du corps de Stark connaît les codes d’entrée du labo. Apparemment désactiver l’IA n’est pas suffisant pour entrer.”

Malgré la situation, Tony se retrouve à sourire d’une oreille à l’autre. “Qu’est-ce que vous voulez avec Stark?” Demande-t-il, essayant de cacher son sourire.

“Oh trois fois rien. Maintenant, seau à ordures, le code ou on tire à travers celui là.”

Il aurait normalement soulevé le fait que cette menace est ridicule - s’ils faisaient ça, il se mettrait à tirer sur eux et ils n’auraient rien du tout. Mais Tony perdrait… tout. Donc il garde sa bouche fermée et se concentre plutôt sur le plan qui est en train de se former dans sa tête.

“C’est pas un peu trop gourmand de votre part, vous ne pensez pas? Je vais vous dire … je vais vous donner le mot de passe,” offre-t-il, ignorant la paire d'yeux qui le transperce. “Prenez Stark, faites ce que vous voulez avec lui… mais vous laissez Barnes ici.”

“Sûrement pas,” l’ancien assassin gronde encore plus, cette fois plus grave et menaçant.

Le chef affiche un sourire narquois. “Marché conclus.”

“Non! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !” Lui crie Bucky.

“Je peux et je le fais,” Tony hausse les épaules, notant la pointe de trahison dans la voix de Bucky. “Comment je sais que vous honorerez votre part du marché ?”

“Si on obtient Stark, quel est l’intérêt d'avoir cette… chose cassée,” l’homme ricane en désignant Bucky. “Il est obsolète. On cherche un nouveau modèle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Stark peut nous donner ça et bien plus.”

“C’est suffisant.”

“Qu'est-ce que … tu es supposé le protéger!”

“Ouais… Je suis fatigué de faire tout ce qu’il me dit, qu’est-ce que je suis, son esclave ? Stark est un con et il y a des chances que vous ne vouliez plus de lui après que vous ayez compris ça par vous même,” dit-il au leader, ignorant complètement Bucky.

“Tu lui dois... tout! Il t’a créé !”

Oh Buckaroo, tu n’as pas idée. “Exactement. Et je n’ai plus besoin de lui maintenant,” il lance un regard à Bucky, le visage neutre de l’armure ne trahissant rien de son propre visage.

La quantité de douleur et d'incrédulité sur son visage fait mal à voir… et est intéressante en même temps. Il semblerait presque s’en soucier. De Tony. Ce qui est inattendu, mais l'arrange bien.

“On a un marché alors, Iron Man,” le meneur s’adresse finalement à lui correctement et ils échangent une poignée de main.

“Le code est 12161991,” lui dit-il, contenant à peine son rictus.

Le leader fait un mouvement de tête à ses hommes. “Vous et votre équipe restez ici - juste par précaution évidemment. Une fois qu’on a Stark, on est parti avant que les Avengers ne reviennent.”

Juste comme Tony l’avait prévu, la plupart des agents vont avec le leader, ce qui ne laisse que sept agents pour les surveiller. Et sept est bien mieux que vingt. Il peut battre sept. Ils le peuvent.

Malgré l’insupportable schizophrénie qu’il commence à développer à cause de son identité cachée, elle sert à quelque chose après tout. Tout le monde sait que Tony est un génie - et Iron Man est juste l'homme en armure. S’ils savaient que Tony Stark est en fait à l'intérieur de l’armure, il ne bernerait pas si facilement les gens pour n’importe quoi. De cette façon, il est sous estimé dès le début.

Parfait.

“Comment as tu pu!?” Le super soldat maintenant en colère s’énerve contre lui, l’arme enfin pointé vers lui. “ Je croyais … je pensais …,” il s’arrête, son regard d’acier ne vacille cependant pas. “Si quelque chose lui arrive, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais!”

Tony titube en arrière, laissant tomber le personnage pendant une seconde avant que la voix de JARVIS ne le ramène à la mission.

“Redémarrage d’urgence complet, Monsieur. J’ai regagné le contrôle sur les système de l'armure mais j’ai peur que les systèmes de la tour ne soient pas entièrement restaurés.”

“Pas grave pour ça, vise simplement ces salopards et finissons-en, J!” Commande-t-il de façon à ce que seulement JARVIS puisse l’entendre.

Le ciblage s’initie, se verrouillant sur tous les agents sauf un - celui dernière Bucky.

Tony essaye de se déplacer un peu sur le côté mais l’assassin toujours furieux se déplace avec lui. Il semble qu’il n’ait pas d’autres choix.

“Rien ne va lui arriver,” dit-il doucement, regardant furtivement les réactions des agents.

“Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu’ils vont lui faire?!”

“Bucky…”

“C’est HYDRA! Pas le petit vilain de la semaine!”

“Flocon?”

“S’ils repartent avec lui il-” il s'arrêta, clignant des yeux. Un léger froncement se forme sur son front alors qu’il observe Tony.

“Tu dois vraiment être un flocon spécial pour coincer un tournevis dans ton bras pensant que tu pourrais le réparer,” Dit Tony, faisant écho à la première phrase qu’il a dite à l’assassin.

Pas Iron Man. Tony.

Bucky penche la tête, les yeux plissés avant qu'ils ne s'écarquillent de compréhension.  

“Désolé, tu étais sûrement sur le point de me tirer dessus. Donc pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t’abaisses pas à faire ça ?” Ajoute Tony et il suffit de quelques secondes pour que l’assassin enregistre la demande et se jette au sol, laissant le dernier agent exposé à la puissance de feu de l’armure.

Tout arrive très vite après ça. Les agents ont à peine le temps d’avoir l’air surpris avant que JARVIS ne déploie les tirs sur les cibles marqués et un instant plus tard, ils ne sont que de simples corps par terre.

“Cibles neutralisées,” Confirme JARVIS.

“Merci, J. Tu es le meilleur. Fais moi savoir quand tu es à 100% de retour.”

“Je le ferais, Monsieur.”

Bucky se relève du sol, jetant un coup d’œil au carnage avant que son regard ne s’arrête sur Tony. Avant que l’un d'eux ne puisse parler, le bruit sourd du Quinjet à l'extérieur se fait entendre et la pièce est soudainement pleine d'Avengers semblant anxieux.  

“Est-ce que tout le monde va bien?!” Cap s’approche d’eux, regardant les corps. “On est venu ici aussi vite que possible après que Romanov ait eu un renseignement sur leur plan B.”

Et … de retour en mode Iron Man.

“C'était supposé être ça ?” Il montre les agents morts de la main. “Vive le plan B!”

“Ils devraient être plus nombreux,” Romanov les prévient, encore sur ses gardes.

“Ouais, ils sont dans le labo de Stark,” il hausse les épaules.

“Quoi?!” Cap s'écrie. “Comment y sont-ils arrivés ?”

Tony soupire, levant ses mains en signe de défense. “Relax, OK? Ils sont devenus un peu gourmands et voulaient Stark en plus du soldat de l’hiver… donc je leur ai donné le mot de passe du labo pour les laisser entrer mais qui aussi déclenche un piège, les enfermant à l’intérieur.”

“Avec Tony?!”

Qu’est-ce qu’il y a avec les super soldats aujourd'hui ?! “Il est parti à Londres ce matin. Une urgence quelconque pour Stark Industries.”

Cap expire, acquiesçant, “Bien. Allons nous occuper du reste alors.”

“Montre le chemin, Captain,” incite-t-il et ils se dirigent tous vers le labo, maîtrisant le leader en colère et ses minions.

\-------------------

Pendant une semaine, Tony évite avec succès l’ancien agent d’HYDRA. Il en vient même à demander à JARVIS quand le chemin est libre à chaque fois qu’il sort du labo pour aller à la cuisine chercher à manger ou du café. Ce n’est pas comme s’il veut l'éviter. Mais il y a certaines conversations qu’il n’est pas prêt à avoir, peu importe combien utiles elles pourraient être sur le long terme.

En fait, il n’y a pas grand chose à dire de toute façon. Bucky sait.

Il n'y pas moyen qu’il ne sache pas sauf s’il a un cerveau de la taille d’une noix. Comme Hawkeye. Nope. Bucky est au courant. Donc Tony continue de suivre son plan de ninja et passe ses journées à bouder dans son labo.

Peut-être qu’il devrait aller en vacances aussi. Si Iron Man peut aller en vacances, pourquoi pas lui? Il est Iron Man!

Et si ce n’est pas la source de tous ses problèmes, il ne sait pas ce que c’est.

Quand il revient un soir au labo avec une tasse à café assez grande pour Hulk à la main, il renverse presque tout sur le plan travail lorsqu'il aperçoit un certain soldat l’observer en face de lui.

“Putain…” Il place une main sur le réacteur ARK, le battement effréné de son cœur tambourinant à travers le bruit discret du réacteur. “D’où est-ce que tu viens?” Le seul accès du labo est la porte et avec le bon mot de passe. Sauf si quelqu'un ose s'aventurer à travers la ventilation - maintenant piégée avec des fils et des explosifs, depuis qu’un certain super héros habillé de violet a décidé de les utiliser au lieu des couloirs.

Bucky avance vers Tony avec un de ses rares sourires éclatants. “La porte?”

“Tu n'as pas le mot de passe!”

“J’ai un mot de passe. 12161991?”

Fils de pute. C’est ingénieux. “Pourquoi voudrais tu t'enfermer ici?”

“Parce que tu es là,” il hausse les épaules, son rictus devenant un vrai sourire.

“O… k?”

“Je pensais que ce serait une opportunité parfaite… avec Iron Man en vacances. Il a intérêt à m'envoyer une carte postale ou quelque chose.”

Il fixe Bucky comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui apparaître, ce qui le fait seulement sourire encore plus.

“Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit une putain de super carte postale. En attendant, je pensais à un dîner. Toi, moi, burgers… milkshakes?”

“Qu-quoi?!” dit-il, secouant la tête comme s’il essayer de se sortir de la quatrième dimension dans laquelle il était tombé.

Bucky soupire, son rictus devenant un doux sourire jamais encore vu sur son visage. “Tu penses vraiment que j'ai coincé un tournevis dans mon bras parce que j'essayais de le réparer ? Tu me prends pour qui, Hawkeye ? Et c'était quoi l'excuse après celle là ? Que j'ai essayé de stopper les portes d'un ascenseur avec mon bras et que c'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air à moitié coupé en deux par un bouclier en vibranium ? C'était le bouclier … et il n'a pas juste glissé de ma main non plus. Je l'ai utilisé pour frapper, fort. Les doombots** n'ont même pas touché le bras la semaine d'après. En réalité j'ai coincé la pince du robot moi-même et ensuite les excuses pour venir ici pour passer du temps avec toi sont devenues de plus en plus ridicules. _”_

“Tu… quoi?!”

“Je t’aime bien, imbécile,” il leva les yeux au ciel, repliant sa main sur son torse, métal et chair entremêlés. “Est-ce qu'il faut que je sois encore plus clair?! Donc quand tu m’as juste ... ignoré, même flirté avec tout le monde sauf moi, j’ai supposé que je n’avais aucune chance. Je comprend les sous entendus, tu sais?” Il haussa les épaules, son sourire devenant triste pour un instant. “Cela étant dit … Je peux vraiment comprendre un sous entendu.”

Tony força son cerveau à travailler de nouveau et intégra rapidement tout ce que l’homme venait de lui dire.

Il sait.

Et au lieu de l'interroger ou de demander des explications il … il … utilise cette nouvelle information pour continuer à flirter avec Tony et l’inviter. À dîner.

Tony. Pas Iron Man.

Bon, techniquement les deux, puisqu’il est au courant… il sait.

Tony émit un petit rire surpris, ses lèvres formant un sourire. “Euh... Je euh … Je suppose que je peux être un idiot parfois ? Une fois sur un million. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas souvent. Évidemment que ça ne l'est pas, je suis un génie après tout. On a cependant le droit d'être stupide de temps en temps. Tous les dix ans peut-être, ou dou-”

“Tony ?” Bucky interrompt son monologue, toujours avec son sourire parfait collé sur son visage.

Il pourrait l'écouter dire son nom de cette façon toute la journée. Ou pour toujours.

“Oui ?”

“Alors ce dîner ?”

“Qu... , ma tirade juste avant ? C'était moi disant oui je veux aller à un dîner avec toi...A quel point dois-je être clair ?! ” Il rit, devenant exceptionnellement timide sous le regard intense de Bucky.

“Très clair,” il fait un clin d’œil et dépasse Tony, s’attardant près de lui sur son chemin vers la porte, le touchant seulement des épaules.

Métal et chaire.

“Je viendrais te chercher dans une heure,” Bucky regarde en arrière une dernière fois avant que JARVIS ne le laisse sortir du labo, laissant Tony hocher se la tête inconsciemment, regardant la porte.

Peut-être qu’il avait tort. Peut-être qu’être juste Tony bat être Iron Man. Et peut-être qu’être les deux… et être vu en tant que tel n’est pas aussi dramatique que ce qu’il pensait.

Parce que Bucky l’aime  - avec ou sans l'armure. Et pour ce soir, c’est tout ce qui compte.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ** les doombots sont des créatures robotiques de l'univers marvel, leur nom en français est le même qu'en anglais.   
> Il est possible que quelques fautes de frappes ou de français aient échappé à mon attention, n'hésitez pas à me les signalez. Vous pouvez aussi laisser votre avis sur la traduction et l'histoire, j'espère que rien ne vous a gêné !  
> Coralie :)


End file.
